Aegean Federation
) |native_name = Ομοσπονδία Αιγαίου ( ) |image_flag = Aegean Federation.png |image_coat = Aegean Federation Logo.png |national_motto = "Progress" |national_anthem ="The Golden Dawn" |image_map = = |map_width = = |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = Aegean |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Achilles Sahib |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |legislature =National Caucasus |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Independence |established_date1 = 1821 |established_event2 = Blueback Revolution |established_date2 = 3 October 2015 |established_event3 = Treaty of Athens |established_date3 = 27 November 2015 |area_rank = 61st |area_km2 = 391,886 |area_sq_mi = 151,308 |population_estimate = 5,204,965 |population_estimate_rank = 81st |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 5,003,437 |population_census_rank = 81st |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = 79.63 |population_density_sq_mi = 206.23 |population_density_rank = 124th |GDP_PPP = $8.1 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 75th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $23,321 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 75th |GDP_nominal = $7.6 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 96th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $15,213 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 125th |Gini = 0.32 |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.932 |HDI_rank = 37th |HDI_category = |currency = Euro (€) |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = UTC -5 to -6 (AST) |drives_on = right |cctld = .af|calling_code = +278 |flag_caption = "The Blue Banner" |HDI_year = 2015 |org_type = |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Committee }} The Aegean Federation '''(commonly referred to as just '''Aegis) is an comprising of much of the former of the in the continent. Aegis is made up of 6 districts which constitute the population of 5,204,965 people as of 2015, and a total land area of 391,886 square kilometers. Aegis has no land borders, but has maritime borders with to the north and east and to the west. The Aegean Federation is a . The President has nearly unlimited power as defined by the constitution of the country, which defines their power as limited by the rights of the people. The absence of a strong legislature allows for the efficient and quick process of policy creation and enforcement. The collective provincial communities are able to dissent from any ruling of the President which they find unethical, at which point it becomes a matter of the High Court, the supreme court of the country, in deciding the constitutionality of the enactment of the President. The President, however, can remove judges of the High Court at will, undermining attempts at ruling laws unconstitutional regularly. Aegis' original history is obscure. Most historians agree that the Aegean Federation's history is tied to the Arabian and Turkish merchants that visited the islands during the time of the Greek city states. Many of these merchants visited the islands of Crete, bringing wealth to the area. The modern history of the islands starts recently. In 2015, the Golden Dawn party, the main party inside the country, followed the and seceded from Greece following the massive economic recession. The federation has recently become locked in an armed conflict with the . The conflict is in response to the alleged training of Syrian extremists on the island of . Category:Aegean Federation